


Perfect Slut 2

by hurluberlu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Castiel, Dubious Consent, F/M, Multi, Pregnant Sex, Sequel, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Pregnancy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurluberlu/pseuds/hurluberlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mr. Winchester is going nowhere near this baby. If you need help raising it, I am now it's father, alright?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Slut 2

Cas sat on the floor in her bathroom, glancing at the clock on the wall. It's been two weeks since the day when she let her math teacher fuck her senseless. She placed her head in her hands, her hair in a mess and her forehead covered in sweat.

She sighed to herself before she lifted her head back up to the clock. The minute hand seemed to be moving slower and slower, so she picked her phone to try and find something to do. Cas opened her messages, reading back over the frantic texts she had sent to her best friend that day.

 

'Oh God Gabrielle...You won't believe what just happened!'

'try me'

'I feel so dirty...God what have I done?'

'i dont know sweatheart, im waiting for you to tell me'

'Mr. Winchester...He and I...'

'cas, you and mr. winchester what?'

Castiel remembered the tear that dropped onto her phone, making it hard to type as she ran home.

'Heeeeeee raepeeeeeeeed meeeeeee.

Sorry, there was water on the e.

But you probably still understand.'

'he...raped you?'

'And I let him...God Gabrielle I feel like such a slut...How could I let this happen?'

'that fucking asshole...you have to write a report or something, get that son of a bitch fucking fired...what kind of a pervert sleeps with sixteen year old girls against their will?'

'No, no, you don't understand, I let him. God, I let him...because I wanted it...Not at the start, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it.'

'cas, its still rape...if you never said yes and you definitely said no, then his ass deserves to go to jail and find out how it feels...'

Cas scrolled down to the bottom of the messages, seeing the ones from earlier today.

'cas, i got the test you wanted me to buy, meet me at the girls bathroom in the english hall'

'Okay, I just asked the Mr. Moore for a bathroom pass.'

When Cas walked into the bathroom, she leaned against the wall, waiting for Gabrielle to show up with the pregnancy test. As Gabrielle busted through the door with the small box in hand, Cas felt a tear stream down her cheek.

"Gabrielle...what if I'm pregnant?"

Gabrielle smiled softly, placing her arms around Cas's waist for a hug.

"You're not going to be. And if you are, I'll take care of the damn baby, and if Mr. Winchester says a damn thing about it, I'll make sure his ass is in the next van to the county jail for what he did to you."

Cas smiled through her tears, hugging back before she bent down to place the box in her bag.

"I have to tell him if I am, right?"

Gabrielle shrugged.

"Personally, I would tell him to go fuck himself and not tell him another damn thing, but I know you, and I know that you probably should. And just to be safe, you should skip his class again today, because he lies on the attendance and says you're there anyway. But you should go tomorrow, after you find out, you know, whether there's a bun in the oven."

Cas nodded before she walked out of the bathroom, walking into her class just in time for the bell to ring. She walked out of the room, down to the gym and out a back door that Gabrielle told her about where there were no cameras.

She walked straight home, took out the pregnancy test and here she was, on her bathroom floor. She looked at the time in the corner of the screen, seeing it had been around five minutes.

Cas quickly jumped up, closing her eyes before she reached around for the test, sighing as she grabbed it and brought it to her face. She took a deep breath before she opened her eyes.

She covered her mouth with her free hand, falling to the floor before she felt the floodgates open and her face became drenched in tears.

She laid down on the floor, picking up her phone to send a text to Gabrielle.

'I'm pregnant.'

 

Cas woke up the next morning in her bed, vaguely remembering the night before, other then the result on the pregnancy test. 

She picked her phone up from the table, groaning as she saw the eleven unread messages and one missed call from Gabrielle. She unlocked her phone, opening the texts and started to read.

'what?

what!

WHAT?!

that fucking bastard!

he's going to fucking pay!

it could be a false positive right?

that happens right?

thats probably not what it is...

dammit cas talk to me

you better have not done anything stupid

CAS!'

Cas typed a short response before she stood up to get dressed.

'I'm fine.'

She grabbed a baggy sweatshirt and loose jeans, choosing to not wear a bra for comfort. She picked up her phone before walking downstairs and grabbing a cup of yogurt. She slowly ate the yogurt, not hungry enough to eat the whole thing so she placed it back in the fridge.

Cas ran back upstairs to brush her teeth, walking back in her room to pick up her bag. She walked back downstairs to grab her shoes, not bothering with socks.

She walked out of her house, looking around as she saw a dirty blonde running down the street towards her house. She turned to go the opposite way, waiting for Gabrielle to catch up with her.

"Cas...Cas wait!"

Cas turned to watch Gabrielle dodge a car pulling out of it's driveway. Gabrielle ran up to Cas's side, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Gabrielle, you almost got hit by a car!-" "-Cas, are you seriously? Are you seriously pregnant?"

Cas looked down at the pavement, her arms crossed against her stomach.

Gabrielle took a step forward, giving Cas a hug before she pulled away and placed a hand on Cas's stomach.

"Mr. Winchester is going nowhere near this baby. If you need help raising it, I am now it's father, alright?"

Cas laughed before she nodded, starting the walk to school.

 

The day passed by quickly, Cas's last period being Mr. Winchester's class. She walked into the room, seeing Gabrielle in the back and her teacher not there yet. Cas took her seat next to Gabrielle, watching as the room slowly filled up with students. Mr. Winchester walked in and closed the door, picking up the clipboard with the attendance sheet.

He went through the names, stopping when he got to the Ns. He looked around for a second, seeing Cas in the back before he smirked down at the paper.

"Ms. Slut-I mean, Ms. Novak."

Cas watched as the room collectively turned their heads to her seat. She looked down at the binder in front of her as Gabrielle placed a hand on her back and stared at the teacher in the front of the room.

"Ms. Novak is here, Mr. Asshole. Oops, I mean Mr. Winchester."

Mr. Winchester sat the clipboard down before he took a step towards Gabrielle's row.

"Ms. Mills, watch your language."

Gabrielle scoffed and stood from her desk.

"How about you watch yours and we won't have a problem."

Mr. Winchester turned his head, looking back to his clipboard before he picked it back up to continue.

Gabrielle sat down, taking her hand off of Cas's back and opening her notebook.

Mr. Winchester started class, Cas not able to pay attention to anything he was saying. She started to daydream, staring down at her closed binder until she felt a nudge on her shoulder.

She turned to look at Gabrielle, who nodded at the board. Cas read the words written in chalk, 'Pop Quiz', sighing before she placed her head in her hands.

Cas looked down at the quiz sheet when Gabrielle handed it to her, seeing two weeks of material she didn't learn.

Gabrielle watched as Cas stood up and walked up to Mr. Winchester's desk, handing him the blank paper.

"I didn't learn this Mr. Winchester."

He smirked up at her before he took the paper, placing it in his top drawer where he had placed her bra and panties two weeks before.

"That's too bad, looks like you're going to have to stay after class. We have some catching up to do."

Cas crossed her arms over her stomach as she watched her teacher close the drawer with her underwear still inside.

"I...I have something to tell you."

Cas opened her mouth to continue until another student came up to turn in his paper.

"Thank you Mr. Singer. Now, Ms. Novak, if you could please return to your seat."

Cas sighed before she reluctantly walked away from the desk, sitting down in her own.

Gabrielle stood up to turn in her quiz, placing her hands on the desk as Mr. Winchester placed hers on the stack.

"If you fucking touch her again, I will make sure my mom puts your ass on the next trip to jail so you can experience what that day felt to her."

Mr. Winchester leaned forward, crossing his arms on the desk.

"Ms. Mills, as I recall, she's the one who knelt down on the ground and put her lips around my cock, and she's the one who came on her bra and handed it to me."

Gabrielle shook her head and folded her arms on her chest.

"She wouldn't do that you fucking pig."

Mr. Winchester shrugged as he opened the drawer and picked the fabric up, showing it to Gabrielle under the desk.

"I didn't _force_ her to do anything, I merely made her realise what she wanted."

Gabrielle scoffed before she walked back to her seat, looking over at Cas. She leaned over, waiting for Cas to do the same.

"Cas, what exactly happened?"

Cas shook her head and picked up her phone, starting to type a message.

'I came in the classroom for extra math help, and he did help me, but then he put his hand on my back, saying that I didn't actually want math help, and I asked him to explain...and he started to compliment me...he called me beautiful, called me pure, and his hand moved to my thigh...I asked him to stop, he said that I didn't want him to...I asked to leave...and he kissed me, and he forced his tongue in my mouth...then his hand...his hand went up my shirt, and I started crying...'

Cas hit send, wiping her eye before she went to continue.

'I told him to stop again, and he took off my bra...and...and I got wet Gabrielle, I got wet because he brought his head to my chest...and he started to suck...and he pulled away, I remember him smiling and pointing out the wet spot on my jeans...saying that I was lying to myself...then he, he took off my jeans and my underwear...and he said I was beautiful again...and he put his mouth, he put his mouth in between my legs...and I liked it...I wanted it so badly...I put his hands back on my chest...and he pulled away, he pulled way and took off his jeans.'

Cas hit send again, her vision blurry as she fought the tears threatening to spill.

'And he touched himself...and I knelt down in front of him...and he didn't make me, but I did and I leaned forward and I put him into my mouth...he called me a slut, and I tried not to gag as he...released...into my throat...I leaned back, and he said...and he said "you're such a good"..."you're such a perfect cocksucker."...and he rubbed me, and he kissed me...and he was hard again, so he just...he just thrust in...'

Cas turned her head away from her phone as the text was delivered, Gabrielle reading the three messages that she had been sent.

'cas none of that is your fault...its still rape, no matter what you did or what he called you...you said no, and he still assaulted you.'

Cas read Gabielle's message, smiling over at her before the bell signalling the end of the day rang. Gabrielle stood up, grabbing her stuff, along with everyone else in the classroom besides Cas.

"Come on Cas, it's time to get out of this asshole's room."

Cas shook her head and put her binder into her bag.

"I have to stay...I have to learn the stuff I missed...And I have to at least tell him about..."

Cas crossed her arms over her stomach again as Gabrielle slammed her stuff onto the desk.

"Well then I'm staying. You can tell him, and he can teach you math, and I can make sure he doesn't start putting his dick where it doesn't belong."

Cas smiled before she looked at the now empty classroom, only her, Gabrielle and Mr. Winchester remained.

"Gabrielle, you don't need to do that. I'll be fine."

Gabrielle laughed incredulously.

"Cas, you can't possibly think he won't try something. You can't be alone with him!"

Cas sighed and stood, picking up Gabrielle's stuff and handing it to her.

"I'll be fine. I'll text you if anything happens. Then you can send your mom and the whole police squad if that's what you think is necessary."

Gabrielle took her stuff and walked to the door of the classroom, silently walking down the hall and out of the school building.

"It's about time she left."

Mr. Winchester stood and walked to the door, looking out into the hall.

"Mr. Winchester I can't...I have to tell you something."

Mr. Winchester smiled before he walked out of the room, leaving Cas alone, trying to think of the best way to tell him.

Mr. Winchester walked back in, leading another teacher into the room.

"Mr. Moore?"

Mr. Moore looked over to the girl, standing in the center of the room with her arms crossed.

"Ms. Novak." He said as he nodded his head in greeting. He smiled before he turned to Mr. Winchester and whispered into his ear. "You can't be serious. Cas Novak?"

Mr. Winchester laughed and swatted the other teacher away. "Yes, Ms. Novak. For last time being her first time, she's surprising good. Liked sucking my cock too."

Cas blushed and looked down to the floor.

"Mr. Winchester, I really have to talk to you...alone."

Mr. Winchester shook his head and swiftly pulled his shirt over his head.

"Now's not the time Cas. _Now_ , you have to be the good little slut you are."

Cas took a step to the door, being matched with a step forward by Mr. Moore.

Mr. Winchester smiled as he looked at his fellow teacher.

"Mr. Moore is waiting to see how good you are. I told him about how you almost choked on my cock because of how eager you were. How you swallowed all of my cum. And how at the end you still wanted more."

Mr. Moore took a second step forward, and Cas took a few steps back, her thighs hitting a desk as her fingers curved on the desk's edge.

Mr. Winchester walked to the desk, placing one hand between Cas's legs, gently rubbing circles on her jeans, while he placed the other on one of her thighs.

Cas tensed when she felt Mr. Winchester's hands on her, trying to lean away but only laying her body flat against the top of the desk.

Mr. Moore took a few more steps to the desk, watching as Mr. Winchester almost ripped the sweatshirt off of Cas.

"Look at that, she even prepared. My little slut knows when to not wear a bra."

Mr. Winchester picked Cas up off of the desk, placing her down in the middle of the floor. He grabbed the top of her jeans, unbuttoning them before she lifted her hips to let him take them off of her.

Mr. Winchester slipped off Cas's underwear, leaving her exposed while she laid on the floor.

Mr. Winchester smiled and walked over to Mr. Moore, taking his shirt off and throwing it on the floor next to Cas's head. Cas grabbed the shirt, wrapping it around her hand before she closed her eyes and slowly led it down between her legs. She moaned as she pressed the rough fabric against her lips, dragging it up to her clitoris and back down again.

Both of the men watched as the shirt darkened, wet with Cas's precum.

"Told you Sam. She's so fucking horny, look at her trying to fuck herself with your shirt."

Mr. Moore nodded and bit his lip, bringing his hands down to unzip his jeans. Mr. Winchester watched as the younger teacher slid his jeans off, followed by his boxers.

Mr. Moore walked over to Cas, still rubbing the fabric against herself, bending down to place his hand over Cas's. Cas's eyes opened, her protests loud as he pulled her hand away.

"Shh, I'm sure you'd rather have my cock in there anyway."

Mr. Moore pulled Cas off of the ground, laying in her place. He put his hands on the back of her thighs, guiding her down to his lap. Cas took a deep breath before she felt Mr. Moore's cock enter her.

She moaned before she slowly started to move up and down, getting used to the feeling.

Mr. Moore closed his eyes as Cas started to move quicker, groaning from the warmth surrounding his dick with every movement.

"Fuck. Cas. You're so fucking good."

Cas watched as Mr. Winchester walked over to her right side, now bare as well. He knelt on the ground and pulled her head to his in a kiss full of lust. Mr. Winchester slowly moved his hand along his shaft, listening to the throaty groans leaving Mr. Moore's mouth. 

Cas shuddered before she moaned loudly, cum dripping out from her lips. She caught her breath before she stopped moving, earning a protest from Mr. Moore.

"Don't fucking stop now Cas."

Cas pulled herself off of Mr. Moore, smiling at Mr. Winchester before she bent down to lick around the head of Mr. Moore's cock.

Mr. Moore thrust upward, moaning as Cas's tongue rubbed his slit.

"Fuck!"

Mr. Moore came into Cas's mouth and she quickly swallowed it, not wanting to let the taste linger.

Mr. Moore stood up, watching as Mr. Winchester pushed Cas down to the floor. Mr. Winchester forcefully pulled her head to his lap, watching as she carefully wrapped her lips around the head of his dick.

Mr. Winchester wasted no time as he roughly shoved his cock into her throat, moaning as Cas's coughing surrounded his shaft.

He turned his head to look at Mr. Moore, who had picked up his damp shirt and was furiously rubbing it up and down the curvature of his penis.

"Get out of here Sam."

Mr. Moore looked over to Mr. Winchester, who had turned back to Cas, his attention fully on ruthlessly shoving his cock against the back of her throat. 

Mr. Winchester stopped and turned to the younger teacher again, jealously rising in his voice.

"I said get out!"

Mr. Moore hurried to unfold his balled up shirt, slipping it over his head as he grabbed his pants and buckled them hurriedly. He looked down at Cas's face, who was watching him as he picked up his pair of underwear. He silently winked at her before opening the classroom door and rushing out.

Mr. Winchester looked down at the girl choking on his cock, smiling before slowly pulling it out of her mouth. "He's gone now Cas. Now we can have our real fun-"

"-Mr. Winchester. I really need to tell you something."

Mr. Winchester smiled and gestured down to his throbbing cock, Cas watching as another bead of precum dripped from the tip.

"Not now. You still need to take care of me."

Cas sighed and looked away, studying the floor. "Mr. Winchester-" Cas was interrupted by a warm hand on her thigh, pulling her legs open as she was dragged along the floor to her teacher's thighs.

"Not. now." Cas nodded and lifted herself, slowly lowering her quivering body over Mr. Winchester's erection. Mr. Winchester bit his lip and his head rolled back, his hands softly trailing up Cas's sides. "I've been waiting two weeks for you Cas. Two weeks for that delicious pussy."

Cas silently rolled her hips forward, watching as Mr. Winchester's face tensed and his body shook. She winced as he came inside of her, losing his breath as she continued to roll her hips.

He looked down at his student's pained face, licking his lips as he caught his breath. "You know just how to make me cum. Such a good slut."

Cas rolled her eyes, climbing off of her teacher's lap as she grabbed her panties and slipped them back on. She pulled her sweatshirt from the floor, turning it right-side-out before letting it fall over her head and onto her body. 

Mr. Winchester watched as Cas neared him, reaching down to pick up her jeans. He quickly grabbed her arm, stopping it's motion.

"Leave them off."

Cas pulled her arm from his grip, sitting down on the floor in front of him with her jeans balled up in her hand. She cautiously extended her other arm, gently running her hand down his shaft. "I'm pregnant."

Mr. Winchester watched the small hand go up and down, not processing her words.

Cas smiled and squeezed the base of his cock harshly, making him groan in pain. "What're you doing-"

"I'm pregnant Mr. Winchester."

Mr. Winchester's eyes traveled her face, seeing the sincerity. Cas stood up from the floor, putting on her jeans and walking out of the classroom with no protest from Mr. Winchester, who sat on the floor in his classroom with his head in his hands.


End file.
